


better late than never (just don't make me wait forever)

by pulisics



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Plans For The Future, Possibly Unrequited Love, Transfer Window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:11:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: in which julian says goodbye





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a die hard bvb fan but almost cried when i realized that i won't see these two sweethearts playing together anytime soon. 
> 
> the first chapter is angsty but i promise fluff in the second one
> 
> i write fictional stories about real people
> 
> title from tame impala's "the less i know the better"

Kai Havertz was a lot of things, including one of the most promising young talents, but at the moment he was falling apart in the bathroom of his hotel room. He was leaning on the sink, his fingertips white from holding on so tightly, trying to hold up his shaking body. His knees were wobbly and he felt as if his legs would give up on him any second. There were so many exhausting matches behind him, but no amount of running and tackling ever made him feel like this. His eyes stared at his own reflection, searching for flaws instead of trying to ignore them. The bags under his eyes looked more prominent and his cheeks looked more sunken in than they were a week ago. He wondered if Julian noticed.

That's the thing that bothered him the most. Julian never noticed anything anymore. Their conversation consisted of one worded and slow replies on Julian's side and silent training sessions. They used to sleep over at each other's apartments all the time, but the last time Julian laid a foot in his apartment was three weeks ago.

Kai started to wonder if Julian maybe did notice. Perhaps he noticed the way Kai was looking at him, the blush on his cheeks whenever somebody teased him about Julian, the way he hugged him for a few seconds longer and held on a bit tighter, the way he always seemed to accidentally fall asleep on Julian. Maybe that's the reason why Julian started keeping his distance.

Their coach was the one who ruined Julian's plans by putting them in the same room. Julian couldn't blame him even if he wanted to, the man had no idea about their situation. Them rooming together was the main reason why Kai was having a major freak out in the bathroom. He started pacing in the small space and tried to take deep breaths to calm himself down.

Kai was hoping to get out and escape to someone else's room before Julian came back from his walk, but his hopes got shattered when he heard the sound of footsteps in the room. He figured that he would have to face Julian eventually so he slowly walked out of the bathroom. Julian's suitcase was on the bed and he was rummaging through it, but lifted his gaze when Kai stepped out. He gave him a polite smile that didn't really reach his eyes and continued to look for whatever he was supposed to find. Kai tried not to be too sad about it.

He walked past Julian and put on his sneakers, his goal was to leave the room as soon as possible.

„Where are you going?“ Julian's voice startled him, it was the most he said to him in days.

„None of your business.“Kai whispered and shut the door behind him.

The truth is, he had no idea where he was going. He didn't really want to bother any of their teammates, plus he knew that they would be nosy and start asking questions he had no answer to. He left the room in only a pair of shorts and a thin shirt, so walking around was also a bad idea. Knowing he didn't have many options left, he still decided to take a walk around the hotel.

The air was chilly, but the night was peaceful and the low sounds of the city around him made him feel at ease. He decided to walk back after roaming around for about half an hour, hoping to find Julian asleep.

Luck wasn't really on his side, because Julian was sitting wide awake, looking at him.

„Where were you? I was so worried.“ The last sentence made Kai roll his eyes and he couldn't help but snap at his now possibly ex best friend.

„Yeah? Didn't seem that worried when you ignored me for a fucking month!“ Julian flinched, not expecting Kai to shout at him. He slowly stood up and started walking towards Kai.

„I swear it wasn't on purpose.“ Kai rolled his eyes again, not in the mood to listen to an altered version of the cliche _It's not you it's me_ speech.

„Like hell! I know exactly why you're avoiding me.“ Those words seemed to startle Julian.

„You do?“ He asked with a shaky voice.

„Of course I do, there's no other explanation.“

„Kai...“ He began softly.

„No, I get it, I really do.“ Kai could feel the tears building up in his eyes.

„Kai please...“

„I feel so stupid for falling in love with you - “ „I'm sorry for leaving - “ They shouted at the same time.

Kai could see Julian's gaze turn from shocked to a soft one but the only thing he could hear was the word _leaving_ echoing in his head.

„You're what?!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @asensihoe


	2. "i promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm this whole story was written in one take and isn't proofread so please ignore any dumb mistakes (english isn't my first language)

“Kai-““What the hell did you just say-“ Julian tried to take his hand but Kai pulled it back.

Kai shut his eyes and Julian could see his body slightly shaking. He stepped closer and softly touched his arm.

“Please calm down.” Julian started trailing his fingers up and down Kai’s arms, something he always did when he tried to calm Kai down.

Kai was at the verge of a panic attack and Julian knew it. He has seen way too many of them and knew how to calm Kai down, but he had a feeling that this was different. That was one of the main reasons why he was so afraid of telling Kai about his transfer. He didn’t want to hurt his best friend, but the damage was already done.

He tried not to think about Kai’s words, still wasn’t sure that they were even real. All of it felt like a dream, but it was slowly leaning towards turning into a nightmare.

Julian daydreamed about this moment, about Kai finally saying those words, but he never thought that it would turn out so badly. Nobody could predict that it would happen right after Julian finally gave up on his fantasies and decided to move on.

His heart was beating so hard, but calming Kai down was a priority. The younger boy was still shaking, not trying to shove Julian away. Julian didn’t want to cross his boundaries but also didn’t want Kai to become even worse.

That’s why he slowly stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Kai. The hug was loose, he was just testing the waters, lowkey expecting Kai to push him away. Surprisingly, Kai just clutched on the front of his shirt and started crying into his chest. Julian’s heart broke at the scene. Seeing Kai hurt was the thing he hated the most.

He tightened his grip and started rubbing tiny patterns on Kai’s back.

“It will be okay; we will be okay.” He kept repeating those words, not sure if he was trying to convince himself or Kai.

Julian had no idea how long they were standing like that but eventually Kai pulled back.

“So… the rumors are true?” Kai looked heartbroken and, in that moment, Julian wanted to tear the damn contract in two and tell him that it wasn’t true.

“I’m so sorry for not telling you earlier.” Kai just stared at him blankly. “I wanted to tell you the moment I got the offer, but I didn’t know how to do it. It would’ve made it too real.”

Kai scoffed. “Well, it’s real now, isn’t it.”

“Kai I’m really sorry, if I could take it back I would.” His friend ignored the words and laid on the bed with his back turned to Julian.

“Did you mean what you said before?” There was a moment of scilence and Julian thought that Kai would ignore his question.

“It doesn’t matter now. Pretend that you never heard it.” Julian frowned even thought Kai couldn’t see him and sat on the bed next to him.

“How could I ignore it when I have been waiting for you to say those words since the day I met you.” Kai looked at him over his shoulder with wide eyes.

“You have?”

Julian smiled. “Of course, well, minus the sorry part.”

 

Kai sat up and started laughing ironically. “My timing has always been flawless.”

Julian moved next to him and leaned his head on Kai’s shoulder.

“And my decisions are even better.”

Kai looked down at him with an unreadable expression.

“Our time will come, don’t worry.” He grabbed Kai’s hand and kissed it.

Kai frowned and rolled his eyes. “Yes, in a hundred years, when we retire and you break up with your third wife.” He said teasingly.

“Okay, first of all, I’m offended. There won’t be a wife.” He lightly slapped Kai’s thigh. “Secondly, I won’t make you wait forever.” He moved Kai’s bangs and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

Kai just hummed and closed his eyes. Julian continued talking while playing with Kai’s hair. “We’ll have a cute cozy house here in Leverkusen. Or in some other city, wherever you want. I will wake you up every morning with breakfast in bed-“

Kai mumbled something that suspiciously sounded like “and morning sex” and Julian laughed.

“Mhm, that too. Well spend our time travelling all over the world and playing with our dogs. I will spoil you so much that you will be the happiest man alive.”

That made Kai look up at him and let out a small laugh. “I only confessed to you ten minutes ago and you’re already planning a wedding and a family with me.”

Julian rolled his eyes playfully. “You interrupted me before I reached the family part, but it would be nice to watch tiny curly children run around every day. Read them bedtime stories and take him to football games.”

“And buy them those awful yellow jerseys?” Kai asked sweetly.

“Idiot, you won’t be calling them awful when I get you one with your name on it.”

“It would look better on me, the yellow really doesn’t go well with your hair…” Kai smirked, and Julian climbed on top of him and started tickling him.

That made Kai squirm and laugh, begging Julian to stop.

“I’m sorry…” Julian paused “for saying the truth.” Kai finished and grabbed his arms before he could continue.

They wrestled for a bit but soon got tired from it and Julian just fell next to Kai. They were turned towards each other and Julian was staring at Kai’s eyes, admiring them for God knows what time in his life.

“Promise me we’ll find each other again.” Kai whispered.

“I promise.” Julian sealed his promise with a kiss.


End file.
